


Ex Post Facto

by eveshka



Series: The Dawn King Cycle [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, DID I MENTION SPOILERS, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SPOILED, Dawn King Cycle, Drama, Gen, Spoilers, endgame spoilers, you should know this by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: What passed between the Glove and the Gun.





	1. Preface

Ex Post Facto, adjective. A mis-division of _ex postfacto_ ‘in the light of subsequent events.’ Also, a pun.

It is with permission that these letters have been shared, some translated into a medium that the average layperson might understand, for Braille is understandably not a digital language. Understand also, that the messages within were shared between two of the Last King of Lucis’ closest companions, and as such, some sensitive data was subsequently redacted.

Permission, of course, could not be granted by either author, but the holder of both estates has given his blessing on the project in the hopes that it will help remind people that they weren’t just heroes; they were men with hopes and dreams.

Dates have been altered from the original letters to conform to the current calendar for ease of reading, and after deliberation, are presented in the dated order in which they were written, as it is difficult to determine when delivered.

~Stasios Teleon, Lestallum, 13 June, AfterDawn 15


	2. Prompto Argentum, Hammerhead, 4 April, 8 BeforeDawn

Heya Ignis.

Look, I know this is awkward, what with having to have someone read this to you, but hey, it’s better than nothing, right? I’m holed up in Hammerhead now, just got in a few hours ago. Cindy was happy to see us, but sad we lost Ravatogh. I was kind of surprised that Galentius guy knew who you were, and I should have given him a note to take to you. Sorry about that. I’m still getting used to not having our phones and such working. Cid said he’s working on a way to get voice comms up and running again, but for now, it’s the old fashioned way. The old man says it’ll ‘build character’ but what I remember of building characters was nothing like this.

They’re going to send us off on scavenging runs, trying to source out some food stocks that might have been left behind in various hunter bolt-holes. Takka’s afraid food is going to get scarce if the sun doesn’t come back up, and he’s already trying to talk folks into ideas for long-term storage. So if you have any tricks up your sleeves, feel free to share. _(Here, there seem to have been words written, and then scribbled out. Careful reading has come up with words that appear to link ‘cup noodles’ and ‘Gladio’ but it is unknown the intent of the author. ~ST)_

Anyway, yeah, I made it to Hammerhead and it’s dark and ugly out there, but this is our bright spot, our last bastion of light in the darkness by Insomnia. I’ll do my best to help keep it safe and update you with whatever I learn.

Prompto

 


	3. Ignis Scientia, Lestallum, 1 May 8BD

Prompto,

Imagine my surprise when your Correspondence arrived by way of the Marshal, and while I agree that there is a level of awkwardness, a former Kingsglaive named Licinia Ferrae is being kind enough to act as translator so that we may communicate. (Hi Prompto, nice to ‘meet’ you! ~Lici)

I am pleased to learn that you have made it safely to the lights of Hammerhead. However, I must unfortunately pass on the news of Galentius’ passing. Shortly after seeing you safely to Meldacio, his team was besieged by daemons and he was lost in Paralleth. I believe it was after your group had departed for Hammerhead, and you might have missed the news. It has been a source of sadness for us here, but I have determined that my talents can still be used as a force to help hunters around Lucis. I am overseeing the creation of something we are calling the daemonaria, and former Kingsglaive Stasios Teleon was of tremendous assistance getting things started, though I have not yet had the chance to work closely with him as he was sent to assist the hunters while they regroup.

Whatever you learn, send along, and one of us will add it to the database. Hopefully we can get a digital version available soon, but it will have to be passed along by data share rather than cloud service unless Cid has any ideas. I'm including a dataset of the existing daemonaria, please do tell me what you think.

Be careful, and visit when you can. Two years on, and it seems so much longer. And if you do run into Gladio, as a favor to me, ask that he buy a radio? At the very least, it would do to have some word from him.

Ignis


	4. Prompto Argentum, Hammerhead, 12 May 8BD

…was that a pun? I'm pretty sure that was a pun. Way to soften bad news there, Ignis.

And damn, I liked the guy. He wasn’t much older than us, right? I mean, I think I recall him getting in around the same time Nyx did. I passed word around Hammerhead, though he wasn’t well known around here. Cindy said he and some other Kingsglaive came through with a few waves of Insomnian refugees, but they moved on with the others and didn’t stay for long. Most of them turned around and went back for more, but didn’t come out. Too many dying young, man. Be careful, gotta stick around for Noct’s sake.

Okay, that was morose, sorry.

 

  
Your data is hardcore. Minor update, though. The new breed of hobgoblins are more than just annoying little shits. They'll rob you of damn near everything and then vanish, just like that. No, I didn't lose anything, though a couple of the others did. I pick em off from a distance and they can't reach me.

Don’t know what they do with it, either, unless it’s the random stuff we find along the way. Makes sense, though, because where the hell else would that hi-elixir have come from, right? Gonna have some of the hunters here mark a few things and if they get stolen, we’ll see if they turn up somewhere else. No guarantees, but it’s worth a shot. I’ll let you know if I hear of any marked items turning up somewhere else. Who knows, maybe we’ll work out a migration pattern or something.

Speaking of migrating, they want me to make the run down to Fallgrove and check out things there. I’m gearing up in the morning, so I should probably head out. I’ll make sure to hand this off before I go, and I’ll send a note when I get back. Don’t feel that you have to write back to everything, I know you’re probably really busy in Lestallum. And yeah, if I see Gladio, I’ll ask.

Cheers!  
P.

PS – Hi Licinia. Thanks for doing this, I appreciate it. Think you could find me something that would teach me Braille? Not to offend, but I’m sure you’ve got your own things to do, and it’s something I’d like to learn for Ignis. ~P


	5. Prompto Argentum, Hammerhead, 18 May 8BD

Yup. Survived Costlemark. Again. Never. Going. Back.

Ran into Gladio, you can guess how THAT went.  
More later.

P


	6. Ignis Scientia, Lestallum, 22 May 8BD

Language, Prompto. Licinia is a lady. (Fuck that, Prompto. I'm Kingsglaive. ~Lici)

Good heavens, there's a thought. I had wondered where the random items came from, but I had put it down to clumsy or forgetful hunters, not the machinations of hobgoblins. Do let me know if any of the items mark a return, and if so, the locations from where they were stolen and where recovered if possible. This could have a major impact on our work in Lestallum.

I’ve set up a room in the old Leville, they’ve been kind enough to allow me some space to use as a data hub. Gladiolus paid visit, and I am sad to report that it did not go well. I believe he still blames himself for losing Noct to the Crystal, and on top of the events in Gralea… I am not certain our Shield will ever be as strong again. Should you have need, I believe he has taken up somewhat of a residence in Cape Caem, at the old lighthouse.

Hope the Fallgrove wasn’t quite as bad as I recall, and that you gave Costlemark a rather wide berth.

Ignis


	7. Prompto Argentum, Hammerhead, 22 May 8BD

Costlemark… sucked. Not even going to deny it. I mean, yeah, they sent me because I’d been there before, but it’s one thing when you’re going through a dark evil dungeon hell-bent on killing you with a group that you know and trust. It’s an entirely different thing when you’re supposed to be the leader of a bunch of hunters that know how to fight, but not how to fight together.

Lost three guys in that effort. _**I** lost three good hunters._ Don’t even know how you did it, Ignis, keeping us together. Hell, I’m barely keeping myself together these days. There’s no blame here though, they’re calling it a ‘bad go’ and a ‘miracle the rest of us came back.’ Doesn’t make it any easier to look in the mirror, though.

News coming in that Galdin’s in trouble. Need to go find out what’s going on. I’ll let you know what I learn.

~P

 


	8. Licinia Ferrae, Lestallum, 26 May 8BD

Hi Prompto, bad news. Ignis has overworked himself, fallen ill, and hasn't been himself lately. Stasios has taken it upon himself to beat him into submission, so I dare say we’ll have our snarky companion back in no time. I'll keep you up on things in the meantime. And no, not reading your letters until he's well enough. I'll call it incentive when he refuses food.

I'm sending you a book about Braille, and something I've seen Ignis use. You put the paper in it and use the stylus to press the bumps. When I realized you read it forward and write it backward, that just hurt my head. I'll leave stuff like that to you two and keep working on improving weapons with Jon.

Be safe out there.

~Lici


	9. Prompto Argentum, Hammerhead, 3 June 8BD

Galdin’s gone. Reapertails and Flan have taken over, some mutant versions of them, at least. I’m including some photographs for your dataset.  We managed to rescue fourteen people, Dino and Coctura included. Not gonna lie, Ignis, it was bad. If we'd been any slower getting there, I'd be writing an obituary for Gladio in this letter.

We pretty much had to just grab folks and run… personal stuff be damned. Dino threw his suitcase at something down by the docks and didn’t look back. Coctura grabbed her cooking knives and left the rest. Maybe it will be safe enough to go back for anything else later. (I know, who am I kidding.)

Gladio... I don’t know, Ignis. There’s something… I can’t explain it. It’s like… like he’s the one still trapped in Zegnautus. Maybe he is, I don’t know. Been talking to Cindy about it, and she thinks he’s ashamed but doesn’t know how to talk to me now. She said she fixes engines, not people, so it was up to the two of us to work it out. Guess she’s right, but… I mean, everything had gone to shit, you know? We lost Noct, damn near lost you, I didn’t ask to be _[Redacted ~ST]_.

I told Cindy about _that_ too, and she told me that just because I was _[Redacted ~ST]_ it didn’t make me grow to be _[Redacted ~ST]_. Or something like that. She’s better with words than I am. Anyway, after that, I got another tattoo. The old one’s where I started, and the new one, well, that one’s for where I belong. CXIV. Gladio said it suited me. Couldn't tell if he was being nice or not. Kinda not sure I want to know, either.

Gonna send this up with Dino, he's said he's heading to Lestallum with the next run. Let me know how you're doing, k?

~P


	10. Prompto Argentum, Hammerhead, 3 June 8BD

Lici,

I just got your letter from the 26th. Is he okay?? I hadn’t heard him on the radio a while, but it’s been wild over here. Tried hailing earlier and didn’t catch anyone, do me a favor and call me? Dino’s leaving; they’re waiting for this letter. If I don’t hear from you by morning, I’m making the run to Lestallum even if I have to do it on my own.

Prompto


	11. Commentary I

There exists a gap in the dates of letters being exchanged, from which at first, one might infer that either Argentum visited Lestallum, or communications were handled by radio.

Indeed, after speaking with several hunters, the missing story can be pieced together. Overnight, Argentum somehow stole into Insomnia, secured a new motorcycle from the Crown City and returned with it to Hammerhead. _(Note: This, apparently, secured Argentum a nickname that he himself seemed to be unaware of possessing: The Fox. ~ST)_

A few hours later, he was preparing to ‘make the run’ to Lestallum when Ferrae hailed him to inform him that Scientia was doing better, and after hearing his friend’s voice, was convinced to stand down from his intended visit.

It here that the letters become farther apart in date and longer, as Cid Sophiar had worked up a means by which the two could communicate more securely through higher band radio broadcast. Access to these frequencies was given to specific individuals, and the remnants of the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard were back in near full-time communication by voice.

It remained, however, a thing to share letters back and forth, and at this point, Argentum began experimenting with Braille, denoted by .: and :. The task of reading the letters with Scientia shifted as well, from Ferrae to Stasios Teleon.


	12. Prompto Argentum, Hammerhead, 8 January 7BD

.: Look what I’m learning! Not good at it yet but I promise to keep trying. And write back so I can learn to read it too. :.

Made the run down to Caem to try to talk to Gladio, but he wasn’t there. Don’t know where he is, either… he didn’t answer Cindy’s radio when I asked her to hail him. Walked all around the cape… didn’t see any sign of him. Regis’ old yacht was missing; you don’t think Gladio would be that stupid, do you? I mean, Six, Ignis, I don’t know what I mean. It’s been years since I knew what was in his head.

Anyway, made it back to Hammerhead okay. Took the shorter route past the Fallgrove, and damn that place has gotten downright creepy. I’ve got no desire to go tromping around in there again, trust me. Anything else, anywhere else, I’m your man. I told Cindy I wasn’t going that way anymore, and I don’t think she’s blaming me.

Oh! One of the marked items turned up. He lost it near Cotisse and it turned up halfway to Galdin. So my guess is that’s what’s been happening. All the stolen items turn back up later somewhere else. Don’t know if the hobgoblins drop them because they choose to or because they die. But it’s a start, right? Anyway, I’ll let you know if we hear of any other marked things randomly returning.

Ok, going to get this off to you, don’t want to keep you too long between letters. Let me know how things are going on your end, okay? Getting to talk to you via the radio now is awesome in some ways, awful in others. It’s made me realize just how much I miss everyone. Cindy says that settles it. I can’t be _[Redacted ~ST]_ if I feel that way. Guess she has a point.

~P


	13. Prompto Argentum, Hammerhead, 8 January 7BD II

It’s a few hours after the previous, which is why this is on a separate sheet of paper.

Had a nightmare about Noct. I was back in Gralea and all I could do was chase his shadow. Everywhere I turned, I saw him _[Redacted ~ST]_ and at one point, he was _[Redacted ~ST]_ and Ignis, I can’t do that again. I can’t dream that again. Seeing him like that… with so much blood on my hands…

It feels like I’ll never see him again, or you, for that matter.

~P


	14. Ignis Scientia, Lestallum, 14 January 7BD

Prompto, I find it truly touching that you are willing to learn Braille on my behalf. However, there is no true need for you to put yourself out to such an extent. I am certain that there are other endeavors that are better suited to your attention.

I have not heard from Gladiolus in some time; the last few times we spoke, he seemed distant and I daresay that Caem is keeping him quite busy. And while I cannot speak to the location of the King’s yacht, I do know that at some point Gladiolus was trying to bring Taelpar back on the power grid as a temporary haven. Perhaps he was there when you visited Caem.

I confess now to some surprise that you are willing to discuss _[Redacted ~ST]_ given that these letters are not entirely private, though those who read them are unaffected by the knowledge. Dare I hope that you are more at ease with _[Redacted ~ST]_ and what happened in Gralea is not indicative of personal character.

_(Note: Here, Scientia discusses in several paragraphs information of sensitive nature, and as such, the paragraphs are redacted in their entirety. ~ST)_

All things considered, Prompto, I believe that you are best suited for the task. I understand this means it will be some time before we physically cross paths again, but I must remind you that keeping the world as safe as we can for Noctis’ return is paramount. Our driving force must be our King and his momentous task ahead.

Take heart; he is not dead, and he _will_ return to us.

Ignis


	15. Commentary II

Along with the letters from Argentum, there was saved a communication from Crownsguard Marshal Cor Leonis, addressed to Scientia. As Marshal Leonis was technically still the highest ranking officer in the Crownsguard, it is understandable that Scientia retained the letter.

Given that the contents were of relevance, the letter has been included in this collection.


	16. Cor Leonis, Caem, 12 February 6BD

Took a trip out to Altissia with Gladiolus. Some things you should know.

First, Gladiolus is unstable and not fit for further deployment. In his efforts to return to Gralea, the King’s yacht has been lost and Gladiolus nearly lost his own life. He is remanded to rest in Hammerhead and will return to light duties when I see fit.

Second, Accordo is lost. Without proper maintenance, the dams have broken and what was left unscathed by Leviathan has now been flooded out by the waters. I believe all Accordo is now a loss.

Third, Iris Amicitia is to be considered a member of the Crownsguard now, such as it is. She’s been training under my guidance and she is as fierce a fighter as I have seen in some time. I’m assigning her to Highwind’s band of fighters, so when you hear Flower on the radio, that’s Iris’ call. Feel free to send her jobs; she’s capable.

If you need me, you know my frequency.

CL


	17. Ignis Scientia, Lestallum, 17 February 6BD

Marshal,

Regarding Gladiolus, understood. Please keep me apprised of his situation; I am concerned that behavior reported by yourself and others shows an inclination towards self-destruction. Careful monitoring of his activities will allow us to better prepare should an intervention be needed.

The loss of Accordo will be noted for posterity, though I can hold hope that the archipelago was not lost in its entirety. Should you wish to explore further reconnaissance options, might I suggest Commodore Highwind and Flower? An air based reconnoiter might be better for spotting refugees.

I remain, as ever, yours to command

I. Scientia


	18. Prompto Argentum, Hammerhead, 12 April 6BD

Heyas,

Settled in at Hammerhead just about permanently now, though I’m hearing rumor of some mission to Malmalam that went wrong. I think I’m going to go check it out ‘cause hell, I’ve been through Malmalam so many times at this point, I’m starting to think of it as my second home. So just in case things go badly, I’m sending this so you can know what happens.

.: Just don’t send anyone after me, okay? Malmalam isn’t as bad as the Fallgrove, but it isn’t worth sending too many people in. :.

~P


	19. Ignis Scientia, Lestallum, 17 April 6BD

Malmalam Thicket is dangerous, yes, and I certainly hope you fared better than the last expedition. I’m told they encountered Elder Coeurl, and those that survived managed to do by sheer whiskers. Please let me know when you return to Hammerhead, so I am apprised of your safety.

Ignis


	20. Ignis Scientia, Lestallum, 28 April 6BD

Prompto Argentum, by the Six, if you don’t answer your radio I shall have to be forced to do something drastic.

Ignis


	21. Commentary III

It is worthy of note that some time after this letter, Argentum was discovered wandering Lestallum and ‘rescued’ from his plight by Scientia. Argentum visited for some time, soon accompanied by Highwind, and as a result, there no reply to this sequence of letters.

Other correspondence exists wherein Scientia discussed items of sensitive nature with Argentum and Marshal Leonis. These items have been redacted in entirety, as there is no suitable means by which to summarize.

The final letter in the collection is below.


	22. Ignis Scientia, Lestallum, 4 October 3BD

Prompto, I will be returning to Hammerhead shortly with Cid and Talcott… Cid is most adamant that he spend his final days where he belongs, and I can see no reason to deny him that which his heart desires. In many respects, I find him to be much like you, though with a considerably earthier vocabulary.

It will be good to be in Hammerhead and in your company once again.

Ignis


	23. Commentary IV

No further correspondence exists between Scientia and his Crownsguard companions, for according to the keeper of the estates; they regrouped and after reconciliation, were not often seen apart.

We do know that Scientia and the Crownsguard met up with King Noctis Lucis Caelum XCIV and retook Insomnia in a pyrrhic victory, as while the source of the Starscourge and the Accursed were defeated, so too were our King and his Advisor.

It was a deeply personal loss for the Kingsglaive and the friends that remained, and the decision to release these letters was not made lightly.

In the course of compiling these letters, one final letter was discovered, and is enclosed only after great deliberation, and with permission from the recipient. The date and location are estimated based on the discovery of the letter itself, in an old underground transit station beneath the Citadel. The handwriting might be Argentum’s, but the words are clearly Scientia’s.

It has been my great honor to have known these men- these _heroes_ , and to have been able to offer one final service to their memory.

Stasios Teleon, Citadel Square, Insomnia 16 June AD15


	24. Ignis Scientia, Insomnia, 0BD

Stasios,

Forgive me. It had been my intention to return to your side, but as we push deeper into Insomnia, it becomes clear that will likely not be the outcome. So I will place these words somewhere that they might be found when the battle is won and Insomnia once more in the light of day.

Thank you. Thank you for your support, your love, for everything you said and did on my behalf. You were a candle in my darkness lighting the way, and in many ways still are. You reminded me that I was not alone in this world, and my heart is all the fuller for it, and while I left, I can feel you beside me even now.

If I fall, as men in battle do, do not grieve. Remember my fingers on your lips and move forward as you must. Live, laugh, love.

Ig


End file.
